Im Not Always Going To Be There
by X Jessica Amanda X
Summary: Matt is not always going to be there for Simon when he gets into trouble. Finishing an old story with a new twist. Read and Review
1. We Need to talk

*Finishing an old story with a new twist. Make sure you go back and read all the chapters. I have changed a lot of it.* xoxo ~Jessica Amanda~  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
"Mom, can I please go and hang out with Spencer and James tonight?" Simon pleaded with his mom.  
  
"I don't know Simon. What makes me think I can trust you after everything that has happened?" his mom asked  
  
"Mom. please I promise I wont do anything. I promise." Simon begged.  
  
"You are supposed to baby sit the twins tonight."  
  
"I'll get Cecilia to watch them. Please mom."  
  
"Well if Cecilia doesn't mind watching the twins then I guess you can go, but if you get into any trouble you will be grounded for the rest of your life."  
  
"Thank you mom. Thank you. Thank you Thank you. I love you." He said getting up and hugging his mom.  
  
"Your welcome Simon." Annie said smiling.  
  
Simon went into his bedroom to get ready to go out. His friend Spencer would soon be there to pick him up.  
  
Just as he finished getting ready, Matt knocked on the door and walked in. "Simon we need to talk.." He said as he walked into the bedroom. 


	2. Talking With Matt

Chapter 2-  
  
"OK." Simon said. Matt walked in and sat down in the chair. Simon sat on the bed.  
  
"OK. Mom told me you are going out tonight. Well lately, every time you have gone out, you have managed to get yourself into some kind of trouble. Well every time you have gotten into trouble, you have always called on me to bail you out. Well I am leaving tonight so I won't be able to bail you out." Matt said.  
  
"I know I am not going to get into any trouble." Simon said.  
  
"That's what you said last time and you ended up getting arrested. Simon. I am not always going to be there for you. I am not always going to be around." Matt said.  
  
"I know. I am not going to get into any trouble though. I promise." Simon said getting aggravated.  
  
"OK. Simon I believe you but I am not always going to be around for you and if you get into anymore trouble.you might end up killing dad. I mean he is already weak enough after having a heart transplant. That would just kill him if you got into more trouble than you already are." Matt said.  
  
"I know." Simon said.  
  
"But do you remember that one time when you were little. Lucy was baby- sitting you and Ruthie. Then you guys went after the mailman and got lost. Do you remember when we got home from Mary's basketball game. You and Ruthie were upstairs in your bedroom and dad came in. He wanted you to promise that you would never do drugs. Well you promised him and I have a feeling that you are breaking that promise."  
  
"Matt. I remember that promise but I have not broken it." Simon said.  
  
"Really. You mean to tell me you have not done ANY drugs what so ever."  
  
"Matt I swear on my life that I didn't."  
  
"OK. Well promise me that no matter how pressured you feel. Don't do drugs. They will mess you up for life and it will just ruin your life."  
  
"Matt. I promise that I will not do drugs." Simon said.  
  
"OK. Well I have to go home and I want to get going before traffic starts so I can make it home early. Remember you promised and I am not going to be here tonight to bail you out of trouble."  
  
"OK. Bye." Simon said.  
  
"Bye." Matt stood up and gave Simon a hug. He went to walk out of the room.  
  
"Oh. Matt. Thank you " Simon said.  
  
"That's what brothers are for." Matt said and he turned to leave.  
  
"Thanks. Oh and Matt. I love you." Simon said.  
  
"I love you too. Be good tonight and stay out of trouble. I'll see you next weekend when me and Sara come to visit." Matt said.  
  
"OK bye. Tell Sara I said hi!" Simon said.  
  
"I will." Matt said.  
  
And with that Matt walked out the door. 


	3. Plans

Chapter 3-  
  
"Bye mom!" Simon yelled as he ran down the stairs towards the door.  
  
"Be home by 1." Annie yelled back.  
  
"OK. Bye mom." Simon said walking out to meet his friends James and Spencer.  
  
"So what lie did you have to tell your mom to be able to come tonight?" Spencer asked.  
  
"I told her I was going to be good and I wasn't going to get into trouble or anything." Simon said.  
  
"And she believed you, after all the trouble you have gotten into, she believed you." James said.  
  
Simon knodded. "I had to get Cecilia to watch the twins too."  
  
Spencer laughed  
  
"So what are we going to do tonight?" Simon asked.  
  
"I really don't know right now. My parents are home so we cant go and chill at my place." James said.  
  
"Well my parents are out of town until next week. I guess we can go back there. Although I don't think there is anything we can do." Spencer said.  
  
"I'm up for it." Simon said. "How about you James?"  
  
"Yeah I guess. There is nothing better to do." James said.  
  
"Well its all good. I got the stuff." Simon said pulling a bag of needles and a bag of heroin out of his back pocket.  
  
"Oh yea. Way to go Camden." Spencer said. And with that James drove to Spencer's house and they all went in.  
  
Simon thought to himself silently, I hope to god we don't get caught. 


	4. Shooting Up

Chapter 4-  
  
James, Spencer, and Simon are sitting in Spencer's living room listening to "Freak On A Leash" by Korn.  
  
"So.I am bored. You guys want to do it now?" Spencer asked.  
  
"So am I. Yea I guess we can do it now." Simon said pulling the stuff out of his back pocket.  
  
"OK then who wants to go first?" James asked. No one said anything.  
  
"OK I guess I will." Simon said filling his needle.  
  
"OK Simon. Give me one." Spencer said. Simon handed him the bag.  
  
"OK here goes." Simon said.  
  
He tied the rubber around his arm and put the needle against his skin were you are supposed to inject it at and he shot up. He winced at the pain but he didn't find it all that bad anymore. Spencer, James, and Simon had been doing this for a while now. It seemed to take away all the pain and stress that Simon was experiencing in his life. But Simon always worried what Matt would say if he found out. But that didn't seem to bother him anymore. He enjoyed having fun with his friends and he found shooting up a lot of fun.  
  
"OK give me one." James said. Spencer and James both shot up also.  
  
"This is great Camden." Spencer said.  
  
"Yea it is." Simon replied.  
  
"You know what. I don't care about anything else anymore. This helps so much. It clears your minds from everything. Especially girls." James laughed.  
  
"Yea I know. Its great. Sometimes girls suck. They are only good for one thing. And you and me both know what that is." Simon said.  
  
"Yea. Do you even like Cecilia anymore?" James asked.  
  
"She's cool. I am only keeping her around for one reason. And that's because she is good. She pleasures me." Simon laughed.  
  
"Really now?" James asked laughing with Simon.  
  
"Yea. Shes afraid now that shes going to get pregnant or something so I don't know what to do about her anymore. Plus, she is trying to tell me how to live my life and tell me what to do." Simon said.  
  
"Yea I know how that is. People are always bossing you around and everything. It sucks." Spencer said.  
  
"I know. They are so worried about my life that they forget about theirs. I mean look my mom is so worried about me right now that she doesn't see how bad my dad is. Then my brother Matt, he came in and gave me a lecture earlier telling me about how I should not do drugs and all that. How he isn't going to always be there for me. He even made me promise that I wont do drugs. But look at me. I am perfectly a okay." Simon said.  
  
James, Spencer, and Simon just sat there. They just sat there as the effects finally kicked in. They seemed so calm. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Spencer asked.  
  
"Glenoak Police Department." Someone outside yelled. 


	5. Busted

Chapter 5-  
  
"Oh shit" Simon said. he tried hiding the needles. He also tried to throw away all the beer bottles. But it was to late. The police had opened the door.  
  
"Simon Camden. What are doing here." Sgt. Michael asked.  
  
"Umm nothing. Just trying to help Spencer clean up the mess his parents left." Simon lied.  
  
"Really now. It doesn't seem like that." Sgt. Michael said again.  
  
"Seriously we are. My parents are kind of messy and they had a party last night and they went out of town this morning and left me to clean up the mess officer." Spencer caught on to Simon's lie and acted upon it.  
  
"Why are you here?" James asked suddenly.  
  
"Noise violation. The neighbors called us." Sergeant Michael said. "Now what is going on here?"  
  
"Nothing." Simon said.  
  
"Really then what are these?" Another officer said picking the needles up from beneath the couch.  
  
"I don't know." Simon said. Sgt. Michael walked over to Simon.  
  
"Simon. Please show me your arm." He said. Simon showed Sgt. Michael his arm. He extended it slowly.  
  
"What do you think we were doing?" Simon asked. Sgt. Michael let Simon's arm go.  
  
"Let me see the other arm Simon." Sgt. Michael said. "And Marshall, Angela Check those two boys arms also. Both of them."  
  
"There are all kinds of marks on this kids arm." Angela said pointing at James's arm.  
  
"Same here." Marshall said.  
  
"Simon what were you doing?" Sgt. Michael asked.  
  
"Nothing." Simon replied. "Just helping Spencer clean up."  
  
"Simon, James, Spencer, you are all under arrest for the usage of illegal substances." Sgt. Michael said. They were read their rights, handcuffed, and put into the back of the police cars. They were taken to the police station and put into contempt.  
  
"Simon. You got a phone call. Who do you want to call." Sgt. Michael asked.  
  
"Matt." Simon said. 


	6. Is Matt There?

Chapter 6-  
  
"OK then Simon." Sgt. Michael handed Simon the phone. Simon dialed the number. No one answered so Simon called Sara's cell phone.  
  
"Hello." Sara picked up the phone. She sounded like she had been crying.  
  
"Hey Sara. Its Simon. Is Matt around?" he asked.  
  
"He.He.He.." Sara started crying uncontrollably.  
  
"Sara what is it?" Simon asked.  
  
"He was driving home about two hours ago. He was almost home and then he got into a car accident. I went to the hospital and he told he something and then he he he he he he he. Simon he's dead." Sara said.  
  
"What no. You have to be lying. Sara I know your lying. He can't. He can't. No he cant be dead. I know Matt. He probably just told you to say that because he thought I would get into trouble tonight. He's not dead." Simon said.  
  
"Simon I am sorry but I am not lying. He died in the hospital he had back, head, and neck damage and there was nothing anyone can do. He died. I am not playing with you on this one. I am being serious. Simon I would never lie about something like that. Plus you know that I am not a good liar. Simon I wish I could tell you he was here but hes in the hospital.dead." Sara said breaking down.  
  
"No. He cant be dead I know he isnt. Oh my god. I cant believe this. He cant be dead. I know your not serious are you?" Simon asked tears welling up in his eyes (a/n- and u never thought u would c the day when Simon cried like this.)  
  
"I'm sorry Simon. I am not lying." Sara said.  
  
"I cant believe this. Why did it have to be him? What did he do? I should have listened to him when he said he wasn't always going to be there for me. What did I do." Simon asked.  
  
"Simon what did you do?" Sara asked.  
  
"It's a long story. Do my parents know about Matt yet?" Simon asked.  
  
"No. I am about thirty minutes away from your parents. I am going to tell them in person." Sara said.  
  
"Camden you got one minute." An officer yelled.  
  
"Ok. Sara I need you to tell my parents that they need to come to the police station to get me. I will explain it to you later." Simon said.  
  
"Simon did you get into trouble?" Sara asked.  
  
"Yeah. A lot. But I have to go. Please tell my parents that please." Simon said.  
  
"OK I will Simon. Bye." Sara said.  
  
"Sara. I love you. Be careful ok?" Simon said.  
  
"I love you too and I will be." Sara said. "Bye love you." She said hanging up the phone.  
  
Simon walked back to his cell.  
  
"What did Matt say?" Spencer asked.  
  
"Matt died in a car accident just a little bit ago." Simon said.  
  
"You got to be shitting me." James said.  
  
"I'm serious. Sara is going to my parents house right now to tell them." Simon broke down and started crying. He punched the wall and banged his head off the wall.  
  
"Simon stop. You cant beat yourself up over this. Your parents will be here. It will be alright." Spencer said getting up and pulling him away from the wall. He made Simon sit down. Simon was still crying.  
  
~*Simons POV*~  
  
"I cant believe this. What did I do? I am going to be in so much trouble. I am going to get killed. But I cant believe this. My older brother. he's dead? He cant be there is no way he can be dead. I cant believe this. How stupid am I he even told me he wasn't always going to be there for me when I got into trouble. How could I have been this stupid?" 


	7. Before you die

Chapter 7-  
  
{{Matt's Flashback}}  
  
It was raining outside. Matt was on the highway. He couldn't wait to get home to see his lovely wife Sara. But somewhere in the back, farthest, darkest corner of his mind he knew that something was going to happen. That Simon was going to do something stupid and get into trouble.  
  
And Matt knew that the first person Simon would call if he got into trouble was him. Why? Matt had no idea. Maybe it was because Matt was Simon's big brother. or maybe because Matt had usually always found a way to keep him out of serious trouble before.  
  
But Matt was sick of this. He was sick of Simon always calling on him when he needed to be bailed out of trouble. Matt had had enough of it and he wasn't going to take anymore of it.  
  
That is why that night, Matt had that little talk with Simon. That talk where Matt had specifically said that he wasn't always going to be there for Simon to get him out of serious trouble. That Matt wasn't always going to be around. That Simon needed to shape up. That he had to be a man seeing as Matt had moved away and that his father was dying. Simon even knew in his mind that he had to shape up and step up. Become a man. But he couldn't.  
  
But Matt knew what he was going to do. The next time Simon called on Matt to get him out of trouble, Matt was going to plain out ignore his plea for help and say that he warned him and now he had to sort it out himself. Simon got himself into the mess; Simon would have to get himself out of the mess.  
  
Oh Shit. The car spun out of control. The road was too slippery. Matt lost control of his car. His brakes wouldn't work because the road was so slippery. Finally the car stopped but it was in the wrong lane. And Matt's car wouldn't move. It was stuck. Then Matt felt impact. He felt as if he was being crushed. Matt didn't know what to do. He reached for his cell phone. Hit 1 and called Sara.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Sara. Help I don't think I am going to live. I was just in an accident."  
  
"What? Who is this?"  
  
"Sara. It's Matt. I'm dying. I can tell you that. I know I am. I can feel it. I know this is scary."  
  
"Matt. Stop playing."  
  
"Sara." Matt's voice was fading. Sara heard someone in the background scream "someone dial 911!"  
  
"Matt. Are you alright."  
  
"Sara. Baby I love you. Take care. Baby I love you no matter what. I will always be with you in your heart. Always and forever..."Matt's voice was getting weaker.  
  
"Matt." Sara screamed. "No Matt don't go."  
  
"Baby I love you." Sara heard more screaming in the background. "Tell my family I love them. Break it easily to little Ruthie. Baby I lo.." Sara heard more screaming and the line went dead.  
  
"Matt!! No!! Matt!! You cant go!!" The line went dead.......  
  
"No Matt...." Sara dropped the phone.  
  
A/N- OK well that may seem weird or something, but you have to have an imagination to picture it. Ok I hope you understand. Lol. Now click that little purple or whatever color button it is at the bottom of this page that says Submit Review and REVIEW MY STORY!!!!!! 


End file.
